


Killing People Isn't Very Nice

by Jenavive



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Can't find a tag for 'light crack' but that's what this is, Canon Temporary Character Death, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Senku also hates dealing with drama, Senku is allergic to emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/pseuds/Jenavive
Summary: Alternative Title: Everyone Bullying Tsukasa Until He Apologises For Killing Senku.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Killing People Isn't Very Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Author is aware that Tsukasa apologised already but this is an A/U where:
> 
> 1) He didn't  
> 2) Tsukasa's back on Team Science

They sat in a circle inside a hut, warming themselves near the boiler. A moment passed in silence before Ginrou spoke up.

"So, he just killed you?"

Eyes moved slowly from Ginrou to Tsukasa before firmly landing on the topic of the conversation. Senku attempted to roll his eyes far enough that he'd no longer be able to see the stupidity in front of him. Sometimes he wishes he was strong enough to keep from being dragged away from his lab. 

He regrets making new friends already. Taiju and Yuzuriha wouldn’t have done this to him. They would have let him stay in the lab with his experiments.

With a soft sigh, his hand reached up and touched where Tsukasa had struck him, ultimately choosing to look towards the group. "Yeah, but I'm alive now so it doesn't really-"

Taiju loudly interrupted him, limbs flailing in the air despite the already limited room. "Killing people isn't cool!" Yuzuhira was nodding vigorously beside him, emphatically agreeing. She decided to speak as well, adding that they’ve already forgiven Tsukasa for it.

"I know that you big oaf, you don't need to start yelling. It's just that-" was all he managed to get out before having Chrome cut in as well.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you mentioned that. Can you go over again how the miracle fluid managed to bring you back?" While he enjoyed explaining the intricacies of science as much as the next person, more voices were starting to join the discussion he didn't start, each somehow louder than the last. In a short amount of time, the criticisms went from being general to directly attacking Tsukasa. Bold for someone who happened to be sitting beside some of them.

"It's a pretty douchey move to kill someone."

"Did he even apologise?"

"Tsukasa, murder is really bad. Please don't do it again."

"At least apologise Tsukasa. Don't be a dick!"

Some of them had found their way to comforting him, as if he needed it. However, one comment finally had him deciding to put a stop to the commotion as a whole. 

'Poor Senku must be so traumatised.'

No, he was not. The only traumatising aspect here was the fact that this discussion was even happening. He'd have to create an easily stored knock-out gas in the future just to prevent this situation from ever occurring again.

Right before Senku decided to risk his physical safety with people such as Kohaku around, Tsukasa, apparently done listening to the others curse him out, got up and started walking towards him. While Senku was 10 billion percent sure Tsukasa wasn't going to harm him, he made sure to focus on his movements. Though maybe Tsukasa would be so nice as to put him out of his misery again. He wouldn't be able to do science, but he also wouldn't have to listen to the steadily rising noise of the group. The benefits were already starting to outweigh the losses.

A few terse heartbeats later, Tsukasa finally crouched down in front of Senku, a soft smile on his face as he tilted his head slightly. The room quietened down. Tsukasa moving alone apparently carried more weight than anything Senku had to say.

"They're right about me apologising to you Senku. You brought me back and aided me. Though I fundamentally disagree with your ideal for this world, killing you was something I shouldn't have done. For that, I'm sorry."

Senku couldn't help but stare at Tsukasa directly, frowning the entire time. Tsukasa was still the strongest primate highschooler and it was reflected in every part of his being, regardless of how genuine and honest he came off as. Fortunately for him and everyone involved, he had stopped caring the moment Tsukasa no longer posed a serious threat to his goals. Being here had been an incredible waste. With every second he spent listening to complaints, he lost a second he could've spent creating something useful. 

"It's alright. I stopped caring about it awhile ago since we're on the same side now. If we're done here, I'm going to go back to the lab." Tsukasa seemed satisfied and only nodded, getting up as well and leaving the hut, leaving the atmosphere more pleasant with the apology. Assumingly, since he was only going off of everyone else's smiling faces.

Cracking his neck, Senku left to return to his lab, feeling, possibly, a single millimeter better than he did previously. Not that anyone had to know. He really hated all that illogical, mushy, feeling-based stuff.


End file.
